LEGO Batman 2: Alternate Universe
LEGO Batman 2: Alternate Universe is an upcoming reboot of the LEGO Batman/DC Supervillains series on the YouTube channel LEGO Metaworld. Synopsis Batman, Robin, and the Justice League must work together to stop Lex Luthor and the Joker from dominating the world. Along the way, Batman and Robin face deadly perils as they fight Bane, try to stop Luthor’s ever-growing arsenal of power armor, and live through disturbing hallucinations as they are poisoned by Scarecrow’s fear gas. Episodes # Thematic Elements: The Joker reunites Batman’s Rogues Gallery (Penguin, Riddler, Two-Face, Harley Quinn, and himself), before attacking a theater where the Mr. Universe award is being presented. Will Batman and Robin be able to stop the Joker? (Destruction Count: The Joker explodes a building, a hole bursts through the floor, the Batwing breaks through a wall and a projection screen, Joker's face is graffitied onto a wall, cake bombs explode and destroy part of a wooden ceiling, a few bricks are blown off of a wall, a camera cart drives into and destroys a wall.) (Set Pieces: The exterior of Empire Theater which has limousines parked outside, a showroom with many cloth-covered tables and a hole in a wall and in a podium, a prop room with the wooden set for a film involving a castle and a dragon as well as a statue of Anubis, a room with a chandelier hanging from the ceiling and many holes in the walls, a projection room with a camera cart and a wall full of pipes and tubes.) # Joker Pursuit: Batman and Robin chase Joker across the city. Will the Joker escape and steal the Mr. Universe award? Or will Batman stop him and save the day? (Destruction Count: Joker’s speedboat crashes, kegs full of sweets are broken, a bumper car explodes, a fortune teller machine is damaged.) (Set Pieces: A harbor with many containers full of repair equipment and a tower-like structure, the ocean of Gotham City which through the yacht club and Amusement Mile, the entrance of Amusement Mile with a gigantic skull at the top of it and rubble nearby, the Joker’s Playground in Amusement Mile with many rides and mannequins strewn about.) # Hospital High Jinks: Batman and Robin enter Arkham Asylum where they attempt to stop the villains Joker freed during his jailbreak (Harley Quinn, Bane, Two-Face, Riddler, Penguin, Catwoman, and Poison Ivy). Will the crooks be put back behind bars? (Destruction Count: Walls are destroyed, holes are drilled through the ground by Bane, chemicals flood certain areas of the asylum, television monitors and a stretcher are thrown and/or explode, a statue of Amadeus Arkham is destroyed, a pipe is broken in half.) # Mental Mission: Scarecrow tries to escape from Arkham Asylum, but wishes to fight Batman first. Will Batman and Robin win the struggle against the Scarecrow, or will the scary psychopath defeat them? (Destruction Count: A trash can is smashed, metal bars explode off of prison cells, a toilet is shattered, a chunk is broken off of a wall, a window is broken, an elevator explodes.) # Chemical Warfare: At Ace Chemicals, Batman and Robin find that The Joker has stolen chemical substances. Will they be able to escape from the plant when a fire starts? (Destruction Count: Various areas of Ace Chemicals explode and catch on fire, chemicals are spilled on the floor.) # Truck Chase: The Dynamic Duo infiltrates a LexCorp Juggernaut. Will Joker (and Lex Luthor) escape, or will Batman serve them a plate of justice? # Bat Cave-In: After digging a cavity into the Batcave, Joker and Lex Luthor attack the Batcave. Will the heroes win? Or the villains? (Destruction Count: The Batmobile is crushed by a rock, the Bat-Computer is cracked, Bat-Suit cases are shattered, stalagmites are shot off of the ceiling, the Batwing is shot down, a girder is crushed, the Bat-Sub is electrocuted, the Bat-Cave catches on fire, the ground collapses.) # Aerial Assault: Batman and Superman attack the LexCorp jet, but when they reach the control room, Batman is dropped through a trapdoor. Will Superman be able to save him? # Corps Bride: From LexCorp, a huge mecha emerges and heads to Gotham. Will Batman and Superman be able to stop it? # Lutheran Teachings: Superman is weakened from the mecha’s Kryptonite blaster. Will Batman be able to save the day? # My Way or the Subway: The mecha strikes our heroes, and they drop through the street. Joker's mecha continues to cause chaos, making pits in the road above the metro station. Will Batman and Superman be able to stop it? # President de Gotham: At Gotham City Hall, Lex gives a talk and contaminates the civilians with a wit-changing substance so that they will vote for him. Will Superman be able to stop him? # Cryptocurrency: Robin arrives in the Batmobile, with the mecha hunting them Batman and Robin through Gotham City. Will they be able to survive? # Tower of Tenor: The mecha strikes Wayne Tower, and levels the base of the tower. Superman keeps it in place while Batman, Robin, and Green Lantern enter through the bottom of the building together. Will they be able to save it? (Destruction Count: The windows of Wayne Tower are shattered, walls and floors of Wayne Tower are destroyed, the roof of Wayne Tower is covered in toxic waste, the glass on the Bat-Signal is shattered, the Bat-Signal is thrown and explodes, a vent on the roof of Wayne Tower is torn out and thrown, a helicopter is damaged, a water supply tank is knocked down and crumbles, a street is crushed.) # Heroes of the Storms: The heroes celebrate the defeat of the Joker when Lex rises in his Power Armour Mech, equipped with a machine gun, and attempts to murder the Justice League. Will he succeed? (Destruction Count: A chemical truck’s tank is stabbed and acid spills out, a canister is torn off of a chemical truck, a dumpster is thrown and destroyed, an electrical sign is broken off of a building and thrown, a fire hydrant is uncorked later thrown, a neon sign is shattered, the window of a strip club is destroyed, a lamppost snaps and smashes a car, Lex Luthor’s Power Armor is destroyed.) Parents Guide Sex & Nudity * Joker's Gacha Life screenshot depicts two girls in lingerie, one holding onto a lamppost and the other on her knees (suggestive activity is implied). * The Arkham Asylum episode has a brief mention and frank discussion of rape. * Catwoman and Harley Quinn try to kiss Batman and Robin; some of these attempts are successful. * The Joker sorts Kryptonite crystals by “males” and “females”; the “males” are more phallic-shaped, and the ”females” are rounder. Violence & Gore * While the violence and blood have definitely been dialed from the original LEGO Batman series, the violence is still intense and surprisingly bloody at certain points. * The violence in the show is a bit grisly for an alleged PG-13 and definitely very brutal for a LEGO video series. * Characters usually end up bleeding and injured as battles go on. Some characters are left with open cuts that expose red flesh. * The Joker hijacking scene depicts censored murders and bloody corpses. * In a few scenes, the Joker beats his opponents with a crowbar and tries to shoot them (he never performs a successful headshot on Batman or Robin). Gunshots aren't as bloody as they were in the original series. * Weapons used include pistols, knives, swords, machine guns, bladed boomerangs, explosives, laser blasters, crowbars, and nearby objects. * One obscured scene depicts the Joker setting a heroic character on fire; the hero is later depicted scarred, but not to an extreme degree. * Bane punches Batman in the stomach, uppercuts him, slams him to the ground, and “breaks the bat”. * One of Scarecrow’s hallucinations involves him sending Robin to a cemetery and beating him to the ground twice, before throwing him at a gravestone. Profanity Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking * The Joker uses a chemical to control the minds of various citizens and police officers. Frightening/Intense Scenes * Some episodes get very edgy and could be a little too violent for certain viewers. * One episode depicts the Joker’s lair, which may be frighten or disturb viewers. * The Scarecrow episode involves frightening hallucinations; the Scarecrow himself usually has a noose around his neck. * While initially not very threatening, the Joker grows into a progressively more formidable and violent character over the course of the series. * The Joker’s teddy bear mech may frighten viewers. Suggested MPAA Rating: PG-13 for sequences of violence and some disturbing images; all involving toys. Despite the general lack of death scenes, Season 4 would almost certainly be rated R if it was live-action or even a non-LEGO form of animation. Official YouTube Classification: Not age-restricted (videos are not made for children) Gallery Gacha.png|The Joker's Gacha Life screenshot, depicting him with Harley Quinn, young strippers/prostitutes, and a dead body. This image was made on Gacha Life. Inspiration Pics (Image credits to their respective owners) Teeth.png 8A7223F4-D809-4B5C-85B5-006E24C68995.jpeg Category:LEGO Batman 2: Alternate Universe Category:LEGO Metaworld Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin